Spider
by Glow60
Summary: Short Story. Why did Special Agent Zoe Keates call Tony...Spider.


**Spider**

By Glow60

Summary - I watched "Parental Guidance Suggested". I enjoyed the episode but it got me thinking. I was wondering what was the story behind Special Agent Zoe Keates calling Tony…Spider. She mentioned the name was from the movie "Goodfellas" and even mentioned that Tony had to do more than fetch drinks and shine shoes. I have to admit I have never seen the movie so I decided to look up Spider on YouTube. What I saw was a young man name Spider made to serve drinks and was being humiliated and threatened by Joe Pesci's character. Later Pesci's character kills Spider when the young man tries to stand up for himself. Once I saw that, it made me wonder even more about what had happen to Tony in Philly. I sure hope NCIS does an episode on this. I would love to find out more about it.

AUTHOR'S NOTE - I am posting this information because I have had a few reviews were the readers thought Tony was on an undercover assignment (Mike Macaluso) in Philly. The episode they are thinking about is called Frame-up. I hope this helps. I am really not sure what happen in Philly but I do hope they will do an episode on it.

Gibbs - "Two surgically removed legs dumped into a training area. Do you think?

Tony - "Yeah. l was trying to think of arrestees with grudges."

Ziva - "Wouldn't they all have grudges?

Tony - "You see my dilemma."

McGee - "Mike Macaluso?"

Gibbs - "He's the Mafia boss...DiNozzo busted in Baltimore."

Tony - "They get touchy when they think of you as family and you turn out to be a cop."

**Abby's Halloween Party…**

This year, Abby's party was the best one she had ever thrown. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits and having a great time except for Tony. Every time she tried to talk to him he told her he was fine. He had arrived late at the party and kept to himself most of the night. He mainly sat on the couch watching everyone else having a good time. When the party was over her new boyfriend Burton Moore, McGee, Bishop, Bishop's husband Jake and Tony stayed to help her clean up the mess.

The next morning her new boyfriend Burton was leaving to teach some classes in forest firefighting in Northwest. So she wanted to spend some time with him before he left. After she saw him off at the airport; she decided to check on Tony. When Abby knocked on the door, She was not surprised to see a dark-haired woman answering it.

Abby smiled, "You must be Zoe Keates?"

"Yes…I am and who might you be?"

"I am Abby…I am a very close friend of Tony's."

Zoe smiled, "Ah…you are the one who threw the party that Spider attended last night."

"Yes."

"Well…Tony is still sleeping. After the party he called me and I came over to his apartment. We stayed up the rest of the night talking about old time. If you need him I can wake him up?"

"No…I just was checking on him to make sure he was okay. He was kind of quiet at the party and I was worried about him."

Zoe laughed just a little, "McGee and Bishop must have told you about me? Are you worried that I might hurt him or something?"

"No…well…yes...Tony has been through a lot this past year. I don't want to see him hurt again."

Zoe looked back into the apartment and then back at Abby, "Abby…can we go talk somewhere?"

"There is a restaurant just down the street."

Twenty minutes later the two women were sitting in a booth. They placed their orders and while they waiting they began talking.

Zoe was the first to speak, "Abby…you don't have to worry about me. I would never hurt Spider. I know it has been a while since I last seen him but I still care about him."

Abby studied her face and could tell she was telling her the truth. Finally the Goth says, "That is good because Tony means a lot to me and I don't want to see him hurt."

"Spider means a lot to me too."

Abby hoped she was reading this woman correctly. "Zoe can I ask you something?"

The woman just stared at her.

"Why do you call Tony…Spider?"

"Tony and I were both rookies in Philly. Back then; all Tony wanted to do was just fit in. He would do anything they asked of him. Have you ever seen the movie Goodfellas?"

Abby shook her head.

"Some of the seasoned cops began calling him Spider. Tony really didn't mind because he thought it was funny. Some of the others began calling him an ass-kisser."

Abby was trying to keep her temper down, "What did you think of him?"

"I will be openly honest with you…when I first met Spider…we really didn't hit it off. To me he was kind of dorky and always talking about movies while I was more quiet and serious about things. I was trying to prove myself in a man's world. After we started walking a beat together we talked a lot. It was when I realized he was just a sweet caring person. On our beat he was always checking on the old people to make sure they were okay. If the kids were playing a game in the neighborhood he would sometimes join in just to talk with them. I realized then all he really wanted was to be a good cop."

"What happen?"

"One day he just up and left. I asked around the police station but all they said was that he got a better offer somewhere and left. I went to his apartment and it was empty. All his stuff was gone."

The two stopped talking when the food finally arrived.

Once they were alone again, Zoe continued, "It was a few weeks after he left I found out a couple of the rookies had played a dirty trick on him and that is why he left. I was going to try and find him but one of the senior officers asked me to leave it alone. He told me Spider didn't want to see any of us again because he was too hurt and embarrassed about what happen."

Abby was angry, "It's a good thing I never met the ones that did that to Tony."

Zoe looked a little puzzled, "Why would you say that?"

Abby looked down at her plate and then looked up at Zoe, "I would make sure they paid for what they did to him. Ever since I first met Tony he had always hid behind the face of a clown. He wants us all to think he is happy but we know he is not."

"Yes…he acted that same way in Philly."

"When he was in Baltimore, Tony was engaged to be married but his bride-to-be left him standing at the alter? She hurt him pretty bad. Since Tony started working for NCIS, he was close to a woman named Kate. She was killed right in front of him. Last year, another partner of his left and he took it hard."

Zoe put her drink down, "Abby you seem to care about him a lot. Did you ever go out with him?"

Abby smiled, "When Tony first started working at NCIS I had this big crush on him and I tried to get him to take me out. We finally did go but…it didn't work out for us. You can say we were more like brother and sister."

Zoe smiled, "I am glad he finally found a place he can call home. He talks highly about Gibbs, McGee, you and someone called Ducky."

Abby smiled, "We think the world of him. Zoe…I like you and it is okay with me if you go out with Tony but I must warn you if you ever hurt Tony, just remember I am a forensic scientist and I can kill a person without leaving any forensic evidence."

Zoe just stared at her for a few seconds before she started laughing out loud. She liked this woman and knew they could be good friends…

I hope you enjoyed and I hope they do an episode on Spider.


End file.
